No a la negación
by smile.in.love
Summary: Draco nunca aceptará su amor por Harry. Pero negar una negación es afirmarla, ¿no es cierto?
1. Caminante sí hay camino

**NO A LA NEGACIÓN**

 _Warning:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling y a la adaptación de la Warner Bros. No gano nada con esto, sólo diversión.

 _Couple:_ Drarry

Draco Malfoy era hijo de una familia que se consideraba a sí misma "pura". El dilema no era ése para Lucius, con su trayectoria de persona xenófoba y hasta malvada. El dilema era otro. Draco estaba enamorado de Harry Potter, enemigo y, claramente declarado, chico.

Sin embargo, durante el curso, Draco y Harry estaban en clase y Lucius muy lejos de ellos. Así que la diversión podía llegar.

Todo empezó cuando Draco ofendió a Ron. Ése fue el peor error de su vida. En ese momento, el hilo que pudo forjarse con Harry se rompió por muchos años. Tiempo después, los errores fueron perdonados. Harry y Draco incluso se hablaban por los pasillos y existían rumores de que quedaban para estudiar. El dilema no estaba en Hogwarts, estaba en la cabeza de Draco.

Los rizos platino se movían de un lado a otro mientras su dueño negaba la mayor. No importaba si era Slytherin o Gryffindor quien le preguntaba, o cualquier otra casa; él nunca lo aceptaría. _No estoy enamorado de Harry Potter._ Y nada más.

La controversia era que no era cierto. Estaba enamorado de ese chico desde que, en las clases, se sentaba tras él y lo observaba ensimismado. Harry no parecía corresponderle, así que Draco se dedicó a guardarse sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su capa.

Un día, de ésos en los que la materia de estudio es escasa y los estudiantes deambulan por los pasillos entre conversaciones, Harry propuso a Draco ir a dar un paseo. Nada de bibliotecas, nada de gente. Draco, para su sorpresa, accedió sin dilación, y Harry dejó el plan Z para otra ocasión.

Malfoy había pasado muchas noches sacando de su mente ese sentimiento que llamaban _amor._ Prestó atención a otros estudiantes, como a Neville, cuyo cuerpo había cambiado en los últimos años, o incluso a Hermione, por la que siempre había tenido especial interés. Sólo había un problema: ninguno de ellos era Harry. La premisa _Ya no me gustas, Potter,_ se tambaleó para romperse el mismo día que se creó.

Harry lo tenía muy claro: amaba a Draco Malfoy. Aun así, no se lo diría hasta ver reciprocidad de su parte. Y así estaban, paseando por los prados solitarios del castillo que los unió, cada uno a cuál más cabezota.

Sus cuerpos iban uno al lado del otro sin rozarse. Ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. Cualquiera podía haberlos confundido con los enemigos que decían ser y, sin embargo, era incierto. Atrás quedaron los años de competencia y soberbia, enterrados con la niñez que recordaban con anhelo.

Cerca del Bosque Prohibido, los adolescentes miraron la luna: llena. No era seguro seguir caminando por ese sendero. Así que se dieron la vuelta y estrecharon sus manos.

—¡Harry! —el espanto les separó como un rayo. Quién habría podido imaginarse... aquello.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Falta de previsión

**NO A LA NEGACIÓN**

 **Capítulo 2 Falta de previsión**

 _Warning:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling y a la adaptación de la Warner Bros. No gano nada con esto, sólo diversión.

 _Couple:_ Drarry

 **o.o.o**

Cinco cabezas miraban fijamente a Draco y a Harry, tres de ellas extrañamente fuera del castillo.

—Hoy hace una noche estupenda para caminar, ¿a que sí, chicos? Incluso Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para pasear a Fluffy —Hagrid sujetaba con fuerza la cadena de quien podría confundirse con Cerbero—. No es bueno que esté siempre encerrado, le agria el carácter. Y Fang se ha apuntado —la inclinación de la cabeza canina lo confirmó.

Mientras Hagrid hablaba y Draco intentaba discernir qué le daba más miedo, el perro de una cabeza o el de tres, Harry inventaba una excusa para no ser expulsados.

—Estábamos estudiando herbología de campo, ¿verdad, Draco? ¿Draco? —Harry le dio un empujón para que volviera de donde estuviese.

—Claro, sí, eso —respondió éste con evidente enfado—. Lo que dice El elegido —esa anotación fuera de tono no gustó a los presentes, que recordaron porqué habían odiado a Draco tiempo atrás. Pero ahora era tiempo de paz y a nadie le interesaba volver al caos. A casi nadie.

Fluffy comenzó a ladrar. El sonido era ensordecedor y aterrador al mismo tiempo, más incluso que el boggart de Neville. Hagrid tiraba de la cadena. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear, instaurando el nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, Hagrid, tenemos que irnos. Esta cosa —dijo Draco señalando a Fang— me está mirando con ojos de hambre. Y de la otra ya ni hablamos —acabó la frase, elevando la mirada.

Hagrid le miró sin esa alegría que tantas veces llevaba por bandera. Cuando de los animales se trataba, no tenía intención de soportar ningún desplante, por muy Malfoy que fuera. Reprimió una palabra malsonante y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que esconden algo aleccionador.

—Tened cuidado. Esta zona es muy peligrosa de noche, sobre todo desde... —se calló de golpe.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntaron al unísono, más curiosos que temerosos.

—No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada. Los mortífagos no están rondando por los alrededores —Harry y Draco se quedaron boquiabiertos— pero yo no he dicho nada, no, no, no.

Hagrid y su pequeña falta de control de lengua.

—Bueno, ahora sí tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego —Harry tiró de Draco hasta casi sacarle el brazo, viendo la mano del gran hombre despedirse desde lejos y sintiéndose mal por su mala educación. Tuvieron que sortear varios árboles para que desapareciera de su campo de visión.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos. Harry estaba sobresaltado por la situación. Tener a Draco cerca no le hacía bien a su salud mental y no llevaba bien el estrés. Cuando pensaba en vivir con él el resto de su vida, ese punto no estaba precisamente en la columna de ventajas.

Draco, por su parte, tenía una historia personal más confusa que su compañero huérfano y adinerado, salvando su sufrimiento. Sus padres, mortífagos, veían en él la continuación del linaje Malfoy, puro, como el propio Draco llamó alguna vez, "sangre sucia". Una relación con Harry Potter sería para ellos poco menos que impía.

Tan distraídos estaban en sus pensamientos que no vieron el hormiguero gigantesco en su camino. Harry, que iba primero, tropezó con un montículo de tierra anterior y quedó en equilibrio, con la mano de Draco como único punto que impedía el desastre.

—Harry, ¿crees que podría ser un buen chico?

—Prueba a no soltarme y te contesto, Draco.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Obediencia

**NO A LA NEGACIÓN**

 **Capítulo 3 Obediencia**

Draco Malfoy podía tener el don de la inoportunidad, pero también podía tenerlo en otro momento en el que Harry no viera una estancia en la enfermería tan de cerca.

Las hormigas se alborotaron por el jaleo a su alrededor y salieron como acto de bienvenida. Un festín se les acercaba.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Ser un Malfoy es muy difícil —recitaba Draco sosteniendo a Harry cada vez con menos dedos—. Y ser un Malfoy gay significa el destierro. ¿Te mereces tanto sacrificio?

—Draco, por favor... —Harry se veía ya comido por las hormigas porque Draco no tenía otra cosa que hacer que ponerse existencialista en ese momento. Temió por su vida y temió aún más por el alma de Draco, a quien creía que conocía pero no lo parecía.

Un trotar no muy lejos se acercaba tan rápido que cortaba el viento. Draco miró para ver qué era y su mano quedó libre. No hubo gritos, sólo un golpe seco que había traído el viento. Ante ellos, el majestuoso Firenze. Harry estaba a sus pies sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano.

—Harry Potter, de aquí has de marchar. Terribles criaturas se acercan para llevarte.

—Si sigo con Draco no tendrán que venir, ya me llevará él en bandeja.

—Exagerado. No entiendes mi humor.

—Humor mortífago.

Firenze golpeó sus pezuñas con fuerza para cortar la conversación, visiblemente molesto a la luz de la luna.

—Harry Potter, sal del bosque. Y lleva el amor contigo —dicho esto, Firenze se fue galopando entre el follaje.

Harry se puso detrás de Draco y le dio golpecitos para que se moviera en la dirección que había tomado Firenze. Había dicho que se llevara el amor con él y se suponía, aunque no lo pareciera, que Draco era esa persona. También le había dicho que salieran del bosque, pero no iba a hacerle caso a todo.

Por mucha resistencia que pusiera Malfoy, Potter conseguía arrastrarlo sin necesidad de usar la varita. Era sospechoso que Draco no se hubiese ido ya dado que se asustaba de su sombra, por lo que Harry le miraba cada vez más convencido de que tramaba algo. O eso o había comprado todo el valor del mundo.

Iban directo al lago por el camino que estaban tomando. Los aullidos de los licántropos se escuchaban a los lados y Draco dio un repullo que asustó aún más a Harry. Estaban más asustados que la primera clase con Snape, y ese listón estaba muy alto.

Draco se comió su orgullo y se dio la vuelta.

—Vamos a volver. Esto cada vez estás más oscuro y no conjures _lumus_ , que nos conocemos —Harry tuvo un intento de risa que se vio cortado por el silencio.

De repente, el ambiente estaba frío polar. El vaho escapaba de su boca y el sentimiento de miedo evolucionó a terror. No podían moverse, no podían hablar. Sólo podían esperar lo peor.

Negras túnicas volátiles aparecieron de la nada, cubriendo el cielo sobre sus cabezas. No tenían cara ni cuerpo tangible y el miedo dio paso a algo peor: el frío.

Los dementores habían llegado.


End file.
